


Forget That Old Adage

by Anonymous



Category: Club SLAZY, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: End tries to learn the dances on his own. Thankfully, someone is there to help.Set in Club SLAZY Open.





	Forget That Old Adage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantheralupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheralupus/gifts).



> _Forget that old adage_  
>  That history continues to  
> Keep us from the world we wanna see 
> 
> Set before Act leaves. Can be read as gen, I think.

Being a new Lazy was not exactly fun for Endou--End, as he was called now. While everyone realized and acknowledged he was good at singing, he knew he was awkward at dancing. His sport at school used to be running, not exactly requiring complicated body movements. He never had any reason to learn dancing, unlike singing, which he liked from a young age.

He figured someone would teach him properly, but he was wrong.

The New Jack members were obviously not fond of him getting the only empty spot in the Lazies despite being a newbie, so they took to bullying him sometimes (most of the time). The NJ usually took the practice room for themselves and would not like him intruding in their time.

But then how else was he supposed to learn the dances except to watch and follow them? Deep was meant to be his teacher but never taught him anything except for pranks. Bloom was too lazy to even practice on his own. Cool Beans was also not pleased over him getting picked over Fly or Graf. And Act...there was no way he was going to ask the stoic Top Ace, even after the whole debacle with Ya.

So, he settled for quietly watching and attempting to memorize the songs and dance steps then practicing them on his own later on. He tried practicing in his own room but then he soon realized he needed to check his own movements so he decided to try in the practice room where there was a mirrored wall.

It was really late when End finally found the practice room empty. It was a struggle getting away from Deep, who was perpetually drunk, and Bloom, who kept encouraging Deep’s misbehaviour.

He started with a warm up routine from his track and field. It was probably okay to use that since the NJ’s warm up looked similar, though it involved more complicated stretching exercises. He was yet to figure out if they did the complicated stuff just to spite him or if that was their norm. He thought it was the latter considering some of their moves but he wasn’t so sure.

He started out practicing slow, still uncertain with his movements. He eventually picked up  the pace but, now that he could see himself in the mirror, he looked quite stiff. And there were some moves he couldn’t exactly recall or recreate. It was making him frustrated.

Caught up in attempting to correct himself, he didn’t realize someone else enter the room.

“You’re doing that move wrong.”

He was so startled by the newcomer that he tripped mid-move and fell over. He closed his eyes and braced himself to hit the floor but instead felt strong arms catching him.

“And here I thought no one could get clumsier than a drunk Deep.”

Extremely mortified as he recognized the voice, End opened his eyes an d hurriedly moved away. He immediately bowed and apologized, “I’m so sorry, Act-san!” He remained in that position, knowing early on how strict and scary the other could get.

“At least you have manners,” the Top Ace commented, making End raise his head nervously. “Straighten up,” Act commanded.

“Yes, sir!” End followed, his anxiety growing. He did  _ not _ want to suddenly be forced to do muscle training in the middle of the night, but he was already expecting it.

Which was why he didn’t know how to take it when Act suddenly added, “Play the music and watch carefully.”

“Eh? Sorry?” End felt even more like an idiot with the Top Ace rolled his eyes.

“You’re trying to learn this dance, aren’t you?” Act asked as he did a few stretches. “Obviously, Deep didn’t teach you. Did you learn this from the New Jack?”

“Ah, yes, I did,” the younger man answered, still bewildered. “I try to watch and follow them but they don’t really like me much so…” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Obviously,” Act repeated, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes again. He paused in his motions and stared at him, making the other’s nervousness return. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I couldn’t--I just--” End sputtered, taken aback by the question. “S-sorry, Act-san! I didn’t want to bother you--I didn’t think--”

“If you mess up during a performance, you’ll be more of a bother,” the Top Ace pointed out, his expression obviously displeased now.

“I-I’m so sorry!” End bowed again, unsure what else to do. He couldn’t exactly tell Act that he was too intimidating to talk to, could he? Even now, he was wishing he could just run off back to his room and never come out. Maybe if he begged hard enough, Q-san would let him have a mirrored wall installed or something--

“Get up and follow me while I stretch,” Act ordered, making him stand straight again.

“Eh? But I already stretch--” End cut himself off at the other’s glare. “I mean--”

“Your movements are stiff,” Act interrupted his next bout of apologies. “You need to do more stretching to help with it. What kind of stretching did you even do?”

“Uh, the same we used for running?” he answered sheepishly.

Act shook his head at him. “Dancing requires some different methods. Watch and follow my instructions. I’ll go easy since it’s your first time.”

“Yes, sir!” End agreed, eager to learn despite how intimidated he was.

For the next few minutes, Act instructed him on warm-up techniques. He also talked about how the movements were good specifically for dancing and how they could be taken further in the future. The last ones were more difficult to perform but End somehow managed.

Afterwards, they started on the dance routines.

“First, I’ll show you how it’s supposed to look like,” Act said, rewinding the music player to the start. “Then we’ll break it down into parts you can follow.”

End nodded eagerly and watched the Top Ace attentively. It was amazing seeing the man dance up close, now that he had more appreciation for it as a learner. Act moved like dancing was as easy as breathing, and, even while just practicing, he exuded confidence and appeal. He could only wish he’d get to that level eventually.

It also helped that he was very attractive already and probably knew exactly how to use it to his advantage. He felt himself blush when the man stared at him, the only audience right now, like...almost like he was undressing End with his eyes. Probably seeing his blush, Act smirked and continued dancing, leaving End flustered.

He was relieved when the song ended, but he also felt some disappointment. That was unexpected. And weird. He clapped enthusiastically to take his mind away from it.

“As you saw, it’s not just about doing it correctly,” Act started, his smirk still in place. “Your intention and expression of it are important into making it a good performance.”

“I-intention?” End stuttered as the Top Ace walked closer to him. He stepped backward, his back pressing against the wall behind him.

“Yes, intention,” Act repeated, his voice lowering deliberately as he stopped right in front of the other. He suddenly slammed his hands on either side of End’s head, effectively trapping him. “For example, if I were to tell you to take off your clothes right now, you would do it, won’t you?”

Overwhelmed at being surrounded by Act--his voice, his expression, his body warmth, his scent--he exclaimed, “Yes!” and probably would have started stripping if Act hadn’t pulled away. “I mean, no!” he corrected, inwardly berating himself for reacting this way  _ again _ .

“Sure.” Act looked amused, making End feel embarrassed again. “Anyway, this is something you need to work on in the future once you’ve memorized and practiced everything. Though, considering how young you are, I’m not sure how you would get how to show sex appeal.”

End was really regretting ever picking up that Garnet Card from the trash bin. Maybe he should have joined the card in the bin instead.

“For now, I’ll teach you how to do the movements,” Act continued, “You already got down some of the parts earlier but it’s better if we start from the beginning to make sure you get all the details.”

Pushing aside his mortification, End agreed.

They started from the top, with Act demonstrating the movements while counting and making End follow. Occasionally, he gave corrections, mostly by instructing and moving End’s limbs to position a couple of times. Thankfully, the Fifth Star was quick on the uptake, though his movements were still somewhat stiff. After working on a third of the song, the Top Ace declared they’d finish up for the night with a cool down exercise.

“You’ll get it eventually,” Act assured him as he squatted and stretched his left leg to the side. “Eight counts here, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, other side.” He moved, End following carefully and taking over the counting. “It takes a lot of time and practice to become a good performer. Why do you think the New Jack resent you for how you skipped to being a Lazy?”

“Sorry,” End mumbled, feeling guilty now. Still, he continued to follow Act’s stretch upward.

“They work hard everyday but instead, you get picked,” Act continued as if he hadn’t interrupted. “But you’re obviously talented. Zs might be an irresponsible manager but he’s good at sensing talent. You just need to work hard and have more confidence to prove to them that you deserve your spot.”

It felt surreal to be getting a pep talk from Act, of all people. It did help somewhat, knowing that the Top Ace didn’t just give away compliments easily.

“That being said, you still have a long way to go.” Act turned to him with a grave expression as they finished up the routine. “You may be a Lazy now, but that can change at any time.”

End gulped nervously and nodded vigorously. “U-understood.”

“Keep it in mind.”

“Yes, definitely! I’ll work hard!”

“Make sure that you do.” Act placed a hand on End’s shoulder, startling him again. “Tomorrow, I’ll  _ talk _ to Deep and everyone else. Their behaviour is unacceptable, as usual,” the Top Ace’s features darkened, obviously becoming displeased again. “I’m going to punish  _ all _ of them.”

End felt enough pity for the others that he managed to protest, “P-please, don’t, Act-san, there’s really no need!”

Act narrowed his eyes at the younger man, making him feel smaller despite being physically taller. “Those idiots need to be taught another lesson. Or do  _ you _ want to receive the punishment for them?”

“N-no, I don’t!” End shook his head. “But I don’t think they learn much from punishment, um, or something...I don’t know…maybe they would understand if it was explained to them?”

He instantly regretted his suggestion. End didn’t think he’d see anyone’s expression could turn blank so quickly.

“I-I’m so sorry!” He bowed again. “I didn’t mean to speak out of line--I’m sorry, just forget I--”

“You’re right.”

“--said--what?” End raised his head and saw an unusually fond gaze from Act directed somewhere above the younger man.

“Explaining calmly will probably work better.” Act looked back at him. “Sorry. I’ve been told I can be too intense at times.”

“Um, it’s okay?” Things were getting more bizarre as the night progressed.

Act let out a snort. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow,” he repeated, then added, “calmly. If they don’t do as they should…I’ll let Q-san know.”

“That’s  _ worse _ , Act-san!” End immediately covered his mouth and nervously looked around. He hasn’t seen Q get angry yet but the way everyone listened to him and respected him was  _ scary _ . “A-anyway...so that means Deep-san will have to seriously teach me?”

Act rolled his eyes again. “As if he could be serious in anything now. The New Jack will help you, maybe even Bloom. If he helps, Cool Beans will too, if only to show he’s better. He was a New Jack before he became a Lazy, and he’s been here longer so he knows the dances better. But if you want to learn more of the technical parts of singing, Bloom would be the better choice.”

“Okay…” He figured he already embarrassed himself completely anyway so, he asked, “What about you, Act-san?”

“Me?”

“Um...will you teach me again?”

The Top Ace raised an eyebrow at him. “You want  _ me _ to teach you again?”

“Yes! I mean, I think you’re a great teacher, just strict.” Did Act’s eyebrow just go higher? Yikes. “I-I mean, I learned a lot tonight thanks to you, so...” He really wished the other would stop staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“We’ll see.” Act shook his head and ordered, “Go to sleep. I want you to wake up early tomorrow to continue training. Got it?”

“Yes, got it!” He was already dreading waking up. “Um, thank you so much for all your help, Act-san.”

Act waved off his words and smirked. “Thank me by taking the Top Ace position from me.”

“Eh?”

Utterly bewildered, he could only stare as the other man walked out of the room.


End file.
